


Save me

by Marballlee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Harry busca un empleo desesperadamente para salir de su miserable vida, sin importar las consecuencias que traiga consigo sus actos. Draco Malfoy, un exitoso empresario, que pasa por un momento tormentoso en su vida. Ambos son completamente diferentes, pero se mostrarán mutuamente que no todo está perdido.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que me acompañen en la travesía de este fanfic. Me ayudarían mucho que le dieran amor 💕
> 
> Trataré de actualizar cada semana, sino es que antes.

De un momento a otro su vida dio un giro total. Un giro muy miserable, cabe decir.

Su familia nunca fue considerada clase alta, pero eran respetados por la alta sociedad por algún motivo que él no entendía. En realidad nunca le tomó importancia a ello; un joven que está a punto de culminar los quince años pone sus intereses en cosas distintas e insignificantes. Harry tenía pocos amigos, y un novio del cuál estaba perdidamente enamorado, y siempre se consideró modesto y fácilmente podías hacerle feliz con pequeños detalles. 

Todo cambió tras la muerte de sus padres. Lo obligaron a cambiarse de ciudad, dejando todo lo que construyó allí, para llevarlo con los únicos familiares que aparentemente tenía con vida. Los Dursley... su peor pesadilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Sus pies duelen, sus ojos están húmedos, y su boca se encuentra seca. Siente que no puede un segundo más con la miseria que lo consume. El peso de la realidad cae con brutalidad, sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo tambalear.

Camina con rapidez a la banca más cercana, e inmediatamente cubre su rostro con sus manos, evitando que la gente que transcurre por la calle miren rodar sus lágrimas, y sientan lástima por él. Él no era débil, y quería demostrarlo, pero sus oportunidades eran completamente nulas.

Con tan sólo dieciséis años, siente que la vida lo ha derrotado. Le quitó todo lo que más apreciaba, dejándolo a la deriva y completamente vulnerable ante el mundo. Para terminar con su desgracia, los únicos familiares que le quedan lo odian por completo, sin saber realmente la razón, haciendo que esos pocos meses que llevaba con ellos, fueran una completa tortura.

Lo insultaban a diario, lo tomaban como un criado obligándole a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, e incluso llegaron a golpearlo, pero sobré todo, odiaban el hecho de que fuera de la casta más "débil" de todas, siendo todos ellos betas. Pensó poder soportarlo, después de todo era un chico que se adapta a cualquier tipo de circunstancias, sin embargo, cuándo creía que nada podía empeorar, llegó su primer celo.

Humillado, tomó la decisión más valiente e imprudente que se le pudo ocurrir: Huir de casa -si es que se le podía llamar así a ese lugar-. Y ahora, estaba sentado allí, bajo el caluroso sol, con un dolor horrible de pies, gracias a tan larga caminata que se aventó, y una sed tremenda, pues no tenía dinero ni para comprarse una botella de agua. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el hecho de no tener siquiera un techo donde pasar la noche.

Tras la muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente de auto, todos los bienes familiares que por derecho le pertenecían, fueron arrebatados por supuestos prestamistas, que aseguraban que James y Lily estaban endeudados hasta el tuétano con ellos. No sabía si era verdad o mentira, y sólo eran oportunistas que se aprovechaban de las situaciones de personas jóvenes en desgracia. Aunque siendo sincero, jamás se interesó en nada relacionado con los negocios y asuntos de sus padres, algo de lo que se arrepentía.

Él solía tener una vida normal y tranquila en el Valle de Godric, lugar donde tenía una amiga maravillosa llamada Luna Lovegood, y el amor de su vida, Cédric Diggory, un muchacho que era mayor que él por tres años, respetuoso y amable, totalmente guapo (el sueño de todo omega, quizá), y era sólo suyo. Ambos compartían metas, pues tenían en mente concluir sus estudios antes de contraer matrimonio.

Días antes de irse con su tío Vernon y tía Petunia, Cédric le sugirió que tal vez la vida les estaba alentando a qué se enlazaran. Pero no, el no podría ser egoísta, le amaba demasiado para cortar sus alas tan deliberadamente, por lo cuál, buscando en su boca las únicas palabras que fueron capaz de salir con elocuencia, le dijo que si sus destinos era estar juntos, en un futuro se volverían a encontrar para casarse y tener lo que tanto deseaban en la vida, por lo tanto, ambos tenían que terminar con lo que se habían planteado desde niños.

Claro que eso tuvo que suceder antes de saber cómo eran realmente la familia con la que lo obligaron a estar, debido a su minoría de edad. Aunque no sirvió de nada, después de todo ya no vivirá más allí; duda que sus tíos se percaten de su ausencia, y si lo hicieran, está seguro de que no lo buscarán.

Un fuerte suspiro sale de entre sus labios. Con un poco más de energía, decidió seguir con la tarea de buscar trabajo; no obstante, en cualquier lugar al que ingresó le dan el mismo discurso de siempre: "No se contratan omegas menores de edad, a menos de tener una carta con el permiso del padre o tutor".

Sí, estaba completamente jodido.

Abatido caminó por las calles, mirando nada más que sus pies mientras avanza con lentitud, sin inmutarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, hasta que divisa pequeñas gotas empapando el asfalto. Inhala profundamente, llenando sus fosas nasales con un suave olor a tierra húmeda, que le hace recordar con nostalgia una vez más, el Valle de Godric.

Londres es hermoso, pero no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que dejó; las diferencias que las caracterizan son abismales, con las grandes y hermosas estructuras de edificios, y su increíble vista al río Támesis, una Noria que te enseña un paisaje increíble, se le hace una ciudad fascinante. Ahora que lo piensa, era un poco aburrido su antíguo hogar. El Valle de Godric se trata de una comunidad pequeña, que se localiza en un pequeño pueblo, con sólo una iglesia, un cementerio, una oficina de correos, un pub, y otros pocos negocios. Quizá lo único emocionante es aquella leyenda que cuentan los ancianos, (en especial su antíguo maestro de Historia, el profesor Binns, que es el anciano más grande que reside en el pueblo), sobre el cementerio embrujado, y las tumbas de personajes importantes en la historia de Inglaterra.

Inclusive una vez Cédric le dijo que ese pueblo debía ser sólo para las personas que se cansaron de vivir, por la nula actividad que había a diario.

Dejó de divagar en su mente cuando la lluvia se intensificó, temiendo que esta le traiga más problemas, como un posible resfriado si continuaba mojándose. Corrió apresurado a un callejón, con la esperanza de encontrar dónde refugiarse, cuándo derrepente fue acorralado por un par de hombres.

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos, temiendo lo peor, sin embargo sólo escucha una risa burlona.

—No te haremos daño, camarada —extrañado, decide abrir sus ojos, encontrándose unos sujetos pelirrojos.

—Es extraño que la gente caminé por estos rumbos.

—Y sólo queremos saber que te trae por acá —dice uno, con extrañeza.

Sus comportamiento son raros, a su parecer, complementando lo que el otro dirá. De pronto se percata que son muy parecidos, y por un momento teme haber estrellado sus lentes, pero no, después de verificarlo se encuentra con la sorpresa de que son gemelos.

—¿Quién te mandó aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo que es más alto.

—¿Vienes en busca de la poci...? —pregunta amable el otro, aunque fue detenido por el contrario con un, no tan suave, golpe en sus costillas.

Ambos se voltean a ver, se juntaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro, comenzando a cuchichear, ignorando el hecho de que él sigue allí, escuchando sólo fragmentos de lo que dicen.

Mencionan algo de que él no se ve con dinero suficiente para pagarles, lo cuál le ofende muchísimo pese a ser una realidad, pero ¿pagarles qué, exactamente? No sabe que está pasando, su ansiedad aumenta, tiene la necesidad de salir corriendo a como de lugar, pero fue sorprendido cuándo estos voltean a verlo con una sonria impregnada en sus rostros.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos.


	3. Chapter 3

Siente como el sudor baja lentamente por su espalda, a la vez que su nerviosismo va en aumento. Trata de controlarse y limpia sus manos en su pantalón, un acto del que se arrepiente inmediatamente; mira a sus alrededores para verificar que nadie lo ve más de la cuenta, y al estar seguro de qué no sucede nada extraño, termina por recorrer su camino.

Un edificio grande y hermoso se impone ante él, con letras grandes que dicen "G & M", la altura de este le hace sentir una insignificante hormiga en su presencia, lo cuál le causa gracia. Más animado entra al recinto, observando detalladamente cada rincón del edificio.

Una vez que encontró la recepción, caminó a paso seguro, y se detiene delante de una chica de ojos rasgados, y largo cabello negro.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Cho Chang, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? —inhala y exhala muy despacio, evitando ser descubierto.

—Buen día, señorita —sonrie con cierto aire coqueto—, mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo por el puesto de mensajero —coloca su currículum sobre su escritorio y espera que ella chequé bien el papel.

—Así que aún eres menor, ¿traes tu permiso firmado?

Harry mira perplejo a la mujer, y su sonrisa se borra lentamente... ¿tan rápido fue descubierto? Siente como el aire comienza a faltar, pero antes de ser capaz de hacer algo, la Chang vuelve a hablar.

—¡Oh, no! Disculpa, error mío —la chica lo miró de pies a cabeza, y regresó su mirada al papel que sostiene entre sus manos—. Pensé que eras un omega, pero... —observó como se mordía su labio inferior, en una clara señal de nerviosismo, él le sonríe, con la esperanza de que le una oportunidad—. Mira, sube al segundo piso, caminas hacia la izquierda, y al final del pasillo encontrarás recursos humanos, allí entregas este currículum, y sólo de él depende si te quedas o no.

Asiente con la cabeza y esboza otra sonrisa, una realmente sincera.

Decidió subir por las escaleras, tanto como para hacer el mayor tiempo posible, como para relajarse. Sin embargo, el camino fue sumamente rápido. Llegando a la oficina, tocó explicar a una secretaria por qué se encontraba allí, y la chica llamó a la puerta.

Agradeció a todos los dioses posibles cuando, con una sonrisa, lo aceptaron de inmediato; le hicieron entrega de un uniforme, que consistía de un traje de vestir sumamente elegante, lo cuál lo dejó confundido. Preguntando el por qué, le sorprendió saber que estaría mayormente a dispocisión del presidente de la compañía.

Recordó que esto era posible gracias a Fred y George.

Aquél día, después de la extraña plática que tuvo con los dos pelirrojos, se presentaron ante él con los nombres de Fred y George, posteriormente lo guiaron hacia una pequeña casa que estaba al final del callejón. Dudó en ingresar allí, pero los tipos se veían de fiar; así que con desconfianza, fue recibido con alegría allí.

—Nos gusta ayudar a las personas en desgracia.

—Pero sobre todo a chicos y chicas que son como nosotros.

Harry los observó totalmente confundido, hasta que uno de los dos lo tomó de los hombros, y lo miró fijamente.

—Somos omegas —sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, lleno de asombro.

—¿Pero c-cómo? —el moreno respiró profundamente, en un vano intento de oler sus aromas, pero sólo le llegó un olor podrido que provenía de algún otro lado de la casa—. ¿Por qué no puedo oler sus aromas.

Ambos se sonrieron cómplices.

—Desde hace como cinco años hemos estado trabajando en esto —respodió Fred, mientras que George enseñaba un frasco que contenía una sustancia viscosa de color azúl turquesa.

—Es el resultado de diversos experimentos científicos, con diferentes sustancias y químicos, que trabaja con las hormonas del cuerpo, permitiendo esconder el aroma natural de un omega desde la glándula —explicó George con una sonrisa.

—Dura por tres horas exactas, así que tienes que tener bien medido el tiempo. Con sólo un trago de su tapa, e más que suficiente, y tiene efecto casi inmediato —agregó Fred.

—Esto es asombroso, si dieran a conocer su asombroso invento, serían muy ricos —estaba que no cabía en la emoción.

—Pues no —dijo Fred.

—Desafortunadamente, como sabrás, el misterio tiene un régimen muy estricto cuándo de géneros secundarios se trata. No quiere que el Omega jamás se supere —George sonrió con tristeza.

—Así es, pues les conviene que el Alfa siempre quedé por encima de cualquiera. Y esto que hacemos, es completamente un delito.

Harry estaba feliz, pues parecía que el destino le estaba presentando una nueva oportunidad, sin embargo cayó en cuenta, nuevamente, que no cargaba consigo ni un penique.

—Lo siento chicos, pero yo no tengo con que pagar —agachó el rostro hacía el suelo—. Tuve la grandiosa idea de huir de casa sin una libra.

—¿Pero es que no pones atención? —se burló Fred.

—Te estamos diciendo que te vamos a ayudar —George sonrió con dulzura—. Cuando te vimos allá afuera, con un aura de derrota y hundimiento...

—Nosotros nos propusimos sacarte de aquello que tanto te atormentaba.

—Y puede que digas que ni siquiera te conocemos, pero allí está la diferencia.

—Pues debemos ayudarnos entre camaradas —concluyó Fred.

Así fue cómo consiguió poder cambiar una sola palabra en su currículum, que cambiaría su vida por completo en más de un aspecto.

Nombre: Harry James Potter.  
Estado civil: Soltero.  
Género: Masculino.  
Género secundario: ...

Detuvo su puño, la cuál sostenía un bolígrafo; pero pensando en las cosas buenas que esto traería, sonrió y escribió: _Beta._


	4. Chapter 4

Cuándo menos se dio cuenta, ya había transcurrido un mes en la empresa. Los días pasaban rápidamente, y a la hora de salida iba a casa de los hermanos Weasley, quiénes lo acogieron en lo que conseguía el dinero para sustentarse por sí mismo.

En ese tiempo se fue haciendo amigo de varías personas del trabajo, aunque trataba de relacionarse lo más mínimo, y evitaba por completo a los Alfas, pues temía que su Omega interno lo traicionara y quisiera someterse, lo cuál haría una catástrofe en su vida, dado el caso que los Betas eran personas que estaban ajenas a los problemas de los otros dos géneros.

Hermione Jean Granger es una agradable Omega que conoció desde su primer día, y era secretaría del gerente de recursos humanos, quién no era ni más ni menos que Ronald Weasley, aquel Beta carismático que le dio la oportunidad de obtener el trabajo, y por azares del destino, resultó ser el hermano menor de sus caseros.

Según, palabras de Ron, los gemelos se fueron de casa, huyendo del compromiso, pues después de haber cumplido la edad en qué un Omega comienza a ser cortejado, dos Alfas trataron de enlazarlos a la fuerza, y si eso llegaba a suceder, prácticamente serían propiedad de ellos, y nada ni nadie podría hacer algo por ellos.

Eso es algo que odia del régimen de porquería que regía en el Ministerio. El primer ministro, con sus estúpidas leyes de jerarquía que mantienen al Omega por debajo de todos, cómo si ellos no fueran humanos, ni seres racionales; en su lugar debería haber igualdad, tal como Hermione pensaba. Por ello comprendió en su totalidad a Fred y George.

A lo que se refiere su trabajo, pues realmente no hacía mucho. Se encarga de entregar documentos, encargos o paquetes, a veces tenía que ir a otras empresas o con personas particulares. Él es intermediario entre el emisor y el receptor de un documento o paquete y lo transporta hasta el lugar donde será recibido. Aunque le dijeron que estaría principalmente a cargo del presidente, no tenía comunicación directa con él, por lo cuál no lo conocía aún. Sólo a su déspota secretaria llamada, Pansy Parkinson.

Aquél día estaba en el baño correspondiente a omegas, faltaba tres minutos para que el efecto pasara por completo, y buscaba con desesperación entre sus cosas su frasco, cuándo al fin lo encontró, ingresó Hermione.

—Harry... —su mente quedó en blanco, y uno de sus peores temores se estaba cumpliendo— ¿e-eres un Omega?

Su cuerpo, castañeando de temor, reaccionó casi por puro impulso y tomó un gran trago directo del frasco, hasta que la castaña detuvo su acción.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —susurró, aún asombrada por su recién descubrimiento—. En realidad ya lo sospechaba desde que dijiste que conocías a los hermanos de Ron. Es extraño que Ron no lo haya intuido aún, pero bueno —rió con nervios—, es él precisamente de quién hablamos.

—Gracias, Herms —susurró con timidez.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

Y una vez que la sustancia hizo efecto, salió nuevamente de allí, sólo para encontrarse con Parkinson.

—Potter, el presidente requiere su presencia —sin esperar respuesta, se fue caminando como _diva._

Realmente ese día no estaba siendo su día. Si bien no lo conocía personalmente, corrían muchos rumores de él, entre ellos estaba el hecho de que era peor que el señor Lucius Malfoy. Su aura de Alfa dominante podía hacer doblegar incluso a otro a Alfa, por lo que temió verdaderamente.

Sus pies, temblando como gelatina, daban pasos cortos dirección a la oficina de su jefe.

—¡Ey! Toca su oficina antes de ingresar —dijo la voz burlona de Pansy—, espera ahí hasta que él te de la entrada —de pronto su sonrisa se borró, y muy, muy bajito, agregó—: Me caes mal, Potter, pero no le deseo el mal a nadie.

Sorprendido, observó como se giraba a su escritorio y continuaba escribiendo sobre el montón de papeles que tenía delante de ella.

Se aproximó a la puerta de madera, imponentemente alta y de dos entradas, en el picaporte estaba el grabado de una serpiente. Esperó unos segundos a qué su corazón dejara de latir apresuradamente, y tocó firme.

—Adelante —una voz ronca y muy masculina respondió. Así mismo, el abrió una de las puertas para ingresar.

Delante de él estaba un gran escritorio con una computadora, y varios papeles regados sobre la mesa; detrás había una silla de cuero de respaldo alto, que volteaba hacia un gran ventanal, y enfrente del escritorio, dos asientos de caoba. A un extremo de la oficina se escontraba un gran sofá con una mesa de cristal, y al final dos puertas que no sabía a dónde se dirigían. El ventanal tenía una espectacular vista hacía el río Támesis, y otros edificios más.

—¿Me necesitaba? —se sorprendió al pronunciar la oración con fluidez.

—Por supuesto —la silla giró de repente, y un hombre apuesto de ojos grises y cabello rubio se presentó delante de él. Le calculaba aproximadamente unos veinticinco años—. Necesito que lleves con urgencia estos papeles a _Riddle Corp,_ y que los entregues personalmente a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Extendió la mano para que le entregara los papeles, rozando sus dedos con los del _señor_ Malfoy, sintiendo una descarga por toda su mano y columna vertebral.

—C-claro —su cuerpo exigía doblegarse ante el Alfa, bajar su rostro en sumisión, pero controló con dolor sus instintos.

—Bien, puedes retirarte —sin más preámbulos, caminó de prisa hacia la misma puerta donde ingresó—. Espera —habló bajo, sin embargo, sintió su cuerpo estremecer como su hubiese usado su _voz_ de mando.

Volteó lentamente, y observó como el rubio parecía escanearlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza, manteniendo su mirada llena de seriedad, y sus labios en una línea firme.

—Son muy importantes, no quiero que les suceda nada —se levantó de su asiento, y caminó a su dirección—. De otro modo, tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Por cualquier deidad que lo viera, su Omega chillaba por no poder complacer al rubio delante de él, pero su mente racional se enojó, sin entender realmente el motivo.

—No se preocupe —siseó entre dientes—, no soy ningún estúpido.

Y salió rápidamente de la oficina. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de sus actos, y se reprendió por ser tan estúpido, irónicamente. Lo más seguro era que al regresar, ya tendrían su carta de despido.


	5. Chapter 5

Sin pensar mucho en ello, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente las puertas de Riddle Corp, lugar donde ingresó casi de inmediato. Después de hablar con unas cuantas personas, y explicar el asunto de su asistencia, le dijeron que esperara alrededor de diez minutos, ya que el señor Riddle se en encontraba en una reunión importante. 

Una vez estando sentado, comenzó a observar con detenimiento el lugar, haciendo que un sentimiento extraño lo embargara… ¿un déjà vu, tal vez? Por que las instalaciones se le hicieron vagamente familiares; como si ya hubiese estado ahí con anterioridad. Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo de seguir inmerso en sus desvaríos, pues la secretaria del señor le llamó para que ingresara a la oficina.

Caminó vacilante, y con reticencia tocó la puerta. Hasta que una voz varonil le instó a proseguir.

La oficina se notaba lúgubre, falto de luz. Todos los muebles que contenía eran de color negro y caoba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris tan frío, y las ventanas eran cubiertas por grandes cortinas oscuras. El lugar le dio escalofríos a Harry, pero caminó a paso firme hasta posarse delante del escritorio. Era mejor terminar todo de una vez, para ir a recibir el pago de su imprudencia.

Un Alfa que estaba entrando claramente a la adultez le recibió. Su cabello negro peinado pulcramente hacía atrás, facciones bien marcadas, dándole apariencia intimidante.

—Buenas tardes, señor Riddle —optó por inclinarse suavemente como saludo—. Vengo de G & M por parte del señor Draco Malfoy, quién le manda estos informes —extendió un sobre manila, pero Riddle sólo levantó una ceja con desdén.

Le lanzó una mirada intensa, mirando su persona de pies a cabeza. Harry tuvo la impresión que era capaz de leer incluso los pensamientos. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso, y él no sabía con exactitud a que se debía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? —la pregunta lo dejó confundido.

—Harry Potter.

Pareció que la respuesta sorprendió a Riddle, lo cual ocultó con una sonrisa maléfica, se tocaba el mentón pensativo, mientras susurraba cosas que no era capaz de escuchar debido a la distancia. Era oficial, se estaba asustando del asunto, además que tenía un mal presagio de esto.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo, extendió su mano en busca del sobre, y él se lo entregó inmediatamente. 

—Puedes retirarte.

—Hasta luego, señor Riddle —sintió sus pies salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Con un mal sabor de boca, regresó caminando a G & M, después de todo, lo más seguro era que sólo regresaría para irse definitivamente del lugar. Suspiró pesadamente y se paró delante de Cho.

—Hola, Harry —la chica sonrió con amabilidad—, ¿cómo estás?

—P-pues bien —siempre, de algún modo u otro, Cho lo ponía nervioso—, en realidad un poco agotado, pero nada del otro mundo —sonrió.

—Llegó correspondencia.

Asintió y tomó las cartas, comenzando a ver los destinatarios. Cuando vio el nombre de Draco se estremeció por completo. Se despidió de la chica con un suave Hasta luego, y emprendió caminó a entregar todo. 

Fue un alivió total saber que el señor Malfoy no estaba en su oficina, y fue atendido por Pansy, quién tenía una cara de Póker.

—Veo que eres más tonto de lo que aparentas, Potter —soltó la chica cuando depositó las cartas en su escritorio.

—Que te den, Parkinson —dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse lo más antes posibles, pero la voz de Pansy lo detuvo.

—Es cierto —la chica se levantó de su silla, mirándolo fijamente—, nadie nunca se ha atrevido a enfrentar a un Malfoy, pero oh no, llega el héroe Potter y le grita, algo que se escuchó en toda esta planta —ella sonrió burlescamente—. Considérate afortunado si todavía estás aquí, entero.

Harry la miró severamente para después retirarse sin decir palabra alguna, pues tenía la razón. 

Estaba completamente perdido. No obstante, durante esa tarde no le mandaron a llamar. Regresó a casa con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —preguntó George en cuanto cruzó la puerta —él sólo soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Arruiné todo —respondió y lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo. 

Odiaba esto, odiaba haberse quedado solo, odiaba cargar con responsabilidades que aún no le correspondían.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Fred llegando al umbral de la entrada.

Después de contarles con detalles lo sucedido, ambos jóvenes lo abrazaron con cariño.

—No tienes que preocuparte —dijo George.

—Estás estresado. Y aunque no menciones ello… —Fred vaciló— perder a alguien no es fácil, Harry. Tú has estado sometido a presiones grandes.

—Total, si te despiden puedes encontrar trabajo en otro lugar —George lo soltó y miró directamente a sus ojos—, es más, estoy orgulloso de que te hayas defendido.

—Correcto —dijo Fred—. Es decir, se levantó a amenazarte de la nada. Tú sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo, y en ningún momento hiciste o dijiste algo fuera de lugar.

—No somos seres que deben someterse fácilmente, aunque nuestro omega así lo dicte —los gemelos se rieron.

—Con ganas de decirle, “Quiérete, príncipe” —y los tres explotaron a carcajadas.

Harry sonrió sintiéndose mejor. No estaba sólo, pues si bien sus padres ya no estaban, ganó dos hermanos geniales.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy estaba pasando un momento doloroso en su vida. No es como si nunca hubiese pasado uno, pero esta situación sobrepasaba todo.

Cuándo él aún era niño, su padre Lucius Malfoy en conjunto del señor Bruno Greengrass, fundaron la empresa _G & M_ en abreviación de ambos apellidos. Había buena convivencia entre familias, y siempre mantuvo una buena relación con las dos hijas del matrimonio Greengrass, en especial con Astoria.

Podría decirse que él la amó con locura, la consideró la mujer de su vida, no obstante, ella no pensaba lo mismo.

Se ausentó durante años de Londres, debido a sus estudios en el extranjero; trabajó arduamente hasta terminar las carreras en Administración de Empresas, economía, finanzas, contabilidad y mercadeo. Regresó cuando recién cumplió los veinticinco años, y estuvo todo un año estudiando la forma en como su padre manejaba todo el lugar, dando su opinión en juntas y ganándose a todos los ejecutivos con buenas estrategias de mercado y finanzas. Formó su propio grupo comprometido, para su satisfacción. Cuándo su padre se retiró, él ya contaba con veintiséis, por lo que quedó como presidente de la empresa.

Un mes después de su nombramiento, los patriarcas de ambas familias soltaron la bomba. Astoria y él estaban comprometidos, y era un trato que nadie podía romper. A él no le importó en lo más mínimo, siempre estuvo enamorado de la castaña, pero ella se negó rotundamente. De todos modos no hubo mucho que hacer, efectuando de todas formas el matrimonio.

Quizá fue el amor lo que le cegó, o simplemente se negaba a ver la realidad, pero todo en la chica gritaba infelicidad y dolor. Él llegaba de la empresa agotado, cenaba y se iba a la cama con ella, la misma rutina duró por dos meses. Cuando se quitó la venda de sus ojos ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer se suicidó.

Quizá si no hubiese estado deslumbrado por tener el control del legado de las familias, ni por su supuesto amor que le tenía a su esposa, se hubiese percatado que ella nunca lo amó, porque su corazón le pertenencia a alguien mas.

Hoy en día se sentía despechado, no lograba concentrarse con claridad en los negocios, dejando en momentos todo en manos del director ejecutivo. Quería desquitarse con todo ser que se cruzara en su camino, y se dedicaba a encerrarse en su oficina.

Su alfa lamentaba la pérdida, pero él lamentaba no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, y quizá por haberla inducido a ese camino.

Aquel día en específico estaba que se lo llevaba el infierno. Pues cometió un error garrafal que le costaría muchos euros. Un mal movimiento y todo se podía ir a la ruina.

—¿Ya tienes todo preparado? —una voz masculina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, pero no quiero verle la cara a ese bastardo —respondió Draco con voz pastosa—. Ese jodido de Tom Riddle creé que acabará conmigo, pero no le voy a dar el placer, Blaise.

—Pues entonces levanta tu estúpido culo de esa silla, y ve a enfrentarlo —el muchacho de tez morena se cruzó de brazos expectante.

—¡¿Estás loco?! No contará sólo porque tú y yo sabemos esa información, necesitamos pruebas —se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos—. Por otro lado, no puedo confiarle estos papeles que mandaré a cualquiera, Zabini.

—Puedes pedírselo a algún mensajero de la empresa —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eres estúpido o te haces? —preguntó burlón, frunciendo levemente su ceño—. Dios, no sé como fui capaz de dejarte a cargo todo este tiempo de...

—Mira, no me vengas con ese discurso, tú sabes que era mi responsabilidad tanto ética como moralmente —Blaise lo tomó de los hombros—. Ya era tiempo que reaccionaras, amigo.

—No fue fácil...

—Pues no, pero tú debes seguir tu vida, y no hundirte más en tu miseria. ¿Si sabes que eso no la traerá de vuelta, verdad? —Draco le dio la espalda irritado— Por más que duela, tienes que aceptar que ya no está.

—Era el amor de mi vida.

—Pero tú no eras el de ella.

La habitación quedó inmerso en un silencio tenso.

Las palabras dichas por su amigo eran tan ciertas, que quería gritarle lleno de furia por recordarle su tormento. No estaba actuando como si mismo, pero ya llevaba así por más de medio año, y eso sólo trajo consigo consecuencias totalmente malas. Era momento de dejarla ir.

—¿Hay alguien de confianza para mandarlo a...?—fue interrumpido.

—Hay un chico, creo que fue designado para esta área en específico, ya que es quien me trae mi correo y hace mis pedidos —el moreno se dejó caer en el sofá—. Su nombre era Harley Potter, creo, es un chico lindo.

—Ug, por favor, trata de no meterte en los pantalones de mis empleados.

—Es que no lo has visto, Draco. Pese a que es Beta, tiene un cuerpo de los mil dioses —Zabini torció sus labios en una sonrisa coqueta—. En serio, tienes que verlo.

—Sí tú lo dices.

—Pero ya hablando en serio, él es de mucha confianza, no sólo lo digo yo, lo dice toda esta área. Todos están encandilados con su presencia —el rubio arqueó una ceja—. Te dejo, bebé, que el deber me llama. Y ya no te estreses más, toma agüita.

Observó con atención como Zabini se reía de su propio chiste, y salía de la oficina con su porte firme. Suspiró. A veces ese hombre le saca de sus casillas, pero bueno, lo considera su hermano mayor, y su gran consejero desde que tiene uso de razón.

Se sentó en su silla y tomó el teléfono.

—Parkinson, quiero que venga Harley Potter a mi oficina, ahora —habló demandante.

A veces era duro con su secretaría, pero era para ponerla en el lugar donde correspondía, pues sus coqueteos descarados no la llevarían a otro lado mas que la calle. Al menos así era con él, con Blaise era otro asunto.

—S-sí, señor —colgó, y se volteó a su ventanal, admirando el paisaje, buscando en él la forma de apaciguar la tormenta que rugia con fiereza dentro de él.

Esperó unos minutos ahí, bebiendo dentro de si los recuerdos de su niñez, hasta que unos toques firmes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

—Adelante —respondió con esa firmeza que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

Escuchó como unos pasos inseguros se adentraban, hasta posarse delante su escritorio.

—¿Me necesitaba? —una voz suave, pero segura habló, lo que le sorprendió. Por lo regular su simple presencia imponía temor a todos.

—Por supuesto —respondió a la vez que giraba la silla, encontrándose con un joven que no aparentaba más de quince años. Se decepcionó de lo sus ojos miraron, la verdad se había formado altas expectativas según lo dicho por Zabini, pero el hombre se veía bastante común—. Necesito que lleves con urgencia estos papeles a Riddle Corp, y que los entregues personalmente a Tom Marvolo Riddle.   
Tomó un sobre de la mesa y extendió la mano para entregar los papeles, rozando por accidente sus dedos con los del chico, sintiendo como una extraña descarga recorría todo su brazo. Quitó su mano con sutileza, sintiendo sus dedos hormiguear en una sensación agradable.

—C-claro —respondió Potter.

—Bien, puedes retirarte —observó con detenimiento como el muchacho se retiraba con rapidez, pero la duda lo embargó de pronto, ¿realmente era el indicado para algo tan importante?—. Espera —dijo con dureza de pronto, sorprendiendose así mismo por sus palabras.

Se detuvo, y observó como el chico se tensaba, sí, eso es lo que le gustaba causar en sus empleados. Lo escaneó con la mirada descaradamente, y efectivamente, no se parecía en nada a un Beta, excepto por el olor, que no logró encontrar en ningún lado.

—Son muy importantes, no quiero que les suceda nada —se levantó de su asiento, y caminó a su dirección—. De otro modo, tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Lo miró fijamente, percatandose por primera vez de sus hipnóticos ojos verdes, nada idénticos a los de su difunta esposa, pues los de ella eran más como un color opaco, mas estos eran brillantes, cual esmeraldas. Embriagado de pronto por las reacciones que pasaban con rapidez en su rostro, sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre. En serio que estaba despertando su curiosidad.

—No se preocupe —siseó entre dientes el chico—, no soy ningún estúpido —y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Vaya, ese tal Harley tenía agallas.

—Me gusta —susurró para sí mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

En ocasiones los seres humanos se llegan a enfrascar tanto en su ser, que evitan mirar mas allá de quienes les rodean, observando únicamente el cascarón, sin saber lo que hay realmente dentro. Tanto así era el asunto, que Draco Malfoy se negaba a buscar diferentes perspectivas en las personas, viendo en ellos solo piezas fundamentales que pudieran servirle en el avance de su legado. No obstante, no podía negar el hecho de que algo dentro de él se removió al conocer a ese joven _petulante_ de ojos verdes, que se negó a doblegarse en su presencia. Sonrió. ¿Quién era realmente Potter?

Los días transcurrieron y la jodida respuesta de Riddle no llegaba a sus manos, lo que le llevaba a la necesidad de ir a verlo personalmente, pero prefería esperar un tiempo más, en lo que encontraba las jodidas pruebas que tanto buscaba, sólo que el agente que contrató no llevaba nada aún.

Aquél día tenía una reunión importante con los ejecutivos para ver los avances en ventas en las sucursales que tenía al rededor de todo Reino Unido, además iba a presentar nuevas estrategias que estuvo preparando esos días, para ver el contraste que generaba con la propuestas de los demás. Esperaba fuera un buen movimiento para levantarse un poco de los desastres de su imprudencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿De cuanto fue la pérdida? —preguntó Theodore Nott, alfa encargado del área de _Marketing._

Daphne Greengrass soltó un fuerte suspiro. Ella, al ser la vicepresidenta financiera, tenía la obligación de dar ese tipo de información.

—Pues verán, los lugares que se vieron mayormente afectados fueron la sucursal que está aquí mismo en Londres, al igual a la que se encuentra entre Liverpool y Manchester —la mujer abrió una carpeta negra que traía consigo en cada reunión—. La pérdida aquí fue de cuatrocientos veinticinco mil euros, siendo un porcentaje similar a la capital...

En cuanto dio termino la reunión, aún si despedirse adecuadamente, salió de allí con la única intención de buscar un poco de aire fresco; sentía que se ahogaba en su propia alma y culpa, lo cual ahora le quitaba incluso el sueño por las noches.

Cuándo estaba saliendo del edificio, vio a lo lejos al joven Potter platicando animadamente con la recepcionista. ¿Era real esa sonrisa? Parecía que podía ilumar hasta el lugar más oscuro de la tierra. Negó, quizá sólo le parecía así a falta de dormir.

Pero no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, quería saber más de él, de donde venía, porqué estaba trabajando si se notaba a leguas que era muy joven aún. Incluso podía apostar que era un omega si no fuera por su carencia de olor... ¿un omega?

Cuándo regresó a su oficina mandó a llamar a Parkinson, quien ingresó temerosa.

—Necesito toda la información que tengas de Potter —e hizo un gesto con la mano, haciéndole saber que debía retirarse, utilizando su modo despectivo de siempre.

Estando en la comodidad de su sofá, tomó un periódico cualquiera, ya que hacia bastante tiempo no se tomaba la molestia de leer. Comenzó con la información relevante de aqulla vez, lo cuál llamó la atención del rubio.

_"La caída de los Potter" pág: 17_

Por un segundo creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, pero tras leer y releer el título, se dio cuenta que no era una trampa de su mente. Con un poco de reticencia, pasó las páginas de colores grisáceos, hasta que llegó a lo que buscaba.

_Los Potter fueron una familia de prestigio que fue muy sonada en su momento. Grandes empresarios en el mundo de la moda que trajeron a nosotros grandes creaciones revolucionarias. Tras la trágica muerte de Fleamont y Euphemia Potter, James Potter, hijo único del matrimonio, fue el gran heredero de la fortuna y dominios familiares._

_Tras dos años de su presidencia, se comenzó a rumorear que fue víctima de una gran estafa (supuestamente hecha por los Black) y que tras un tiempo de constantemente investigación, fue capaz de consiguir las pruebas suficientes para poder arremeter en contra de los responsables, lo que le llevó a él y a su esposa Lily Potter (de soltera Evans) a su inminente muerte._

_¿Un crimen organizado ó sólo un accidente del destino?_

_Hasta la fecha, no se ha dado información concreta de donde pararon todos los bienes materiales restantes. Ni mucho menos dónde fue a dar el único hijo de James, un dulce omega del que se desconoce su verdadero nombre._

_No se pierdan de más noticias, sólo aquí, en El Diario del Profeta._

_Rita Skeeter_

Leyó la fecha en que fue publicado, sorprendiendose al ver que eso fue escrito cinco meses atrás. Ahora si se sentía confundido. ¿Sería posible que el Potter que él conocía fuera algún familiar cercano a lo que recién leyó? Iba comenzar a investigar en su computadora, cuándo fue interrumpido por su secretaria.

—Señor Malfoy, le traigo su correspondencia, al igual que la información que me pidió —dijo Pansy, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

—Está bien, colocala en el escritorio y retirate —la mujer asintió.

Lo primero que leyó, fue la información del chico.

**Nombre: Harry** _James_ **Potter**

¡¿Harry?! ¿No era Harley? ¿Podría ser posible que...?

**Genero: Masculino**

**Genero secundario: Beta**

Jodida mierda, estaba seguro que era el omega del que hablaba el periódico. No podía ser mucha casualidad que justamente se llamara _James,_ además de ser apellidado Potter. No necesitaba dormir, él quería respuestas.

Pasó unos minutos analizando la información, hasta que agotado, decidió revisar la correspondencia, encontrando una carta de Tom Riddle.

_A cambio del chico Potter,_   
_te devuelvo todo lo que_   
_se te fue arrebatado._   
_Un buen trato, ¿no crees?_


	8. Chapter 8

Los días inspiradoramente tranquilos, cayeron en un pequeño santiamén, que apenas si fue capaz de notarlo; y, desafortunadamente, todo iba dirigido a aquella preocupación abrumadora que alteraba sus sentidos desde el primer instante en que llegó a su vida: su celo estaba muy cerca.

Largas noches de insomnio lo recibieron, pues su mente llena de pensamientos no le dejaba en paz ni un solo instante, no obstante, ni así lograba encontrar alguna excusa creíble para ausentarse por cinco largos días del trabajo, sin levantar sospechas de su verdadera condición, encerrándolo en un bucle de estrés.

Su preocupación fue tanta, que incluso los chicos, Fred y George, se percataron de ello sin siquiera recibir una advertencia por parte del moreno y ambos trataban de relajarlo, argumentando que fácil podría buscar un nuevo empleo (lo llevaban repitiendo por quién sabe cuanta vez durante el tiempo que llevaba con ellos) diciendo, de igual modo, que no lo estaban corriendo de su hogar, como para tener urgencia de mudarse de inmediato.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Harry se sentía verdaderamente mal con el asunto, pues nunca le había gustado mentir, lo cual últimamente es en lo único que se estaba convirtiendo su vida... una vil y repugnante mentira.

Además, él era muy feliz en su actual espacio laboral, pues en todo ese tiempo logró ganarse la admiración de sus compañeros a base de esfuerzos e incluso era muy estimado entre algunos supervisores. Eso no evitaba el hecho de que, cada que miraba sus rostros, su mente gritaba que todo era una estúpida ilusión, quizá creada inconscientemente por su encanto omega. Por ello, no se creía capaz y no tenía siquiera la determinación de repetir el asunto en otro sitio.

Los días llenos de tranquilidad habían transcurrido antes del fatídico día en que se le ocurrió insultar a su jefe ( que para terminar de rematar, era el mero mero, por decirlo de un modo). Pasando ese día, ya no era capaz de andar con tranquilidad por los pasillos, temiendo constantemente encontrarlo cara a cara, ó simplemente ser llamado por él. Luego, pasando unos días, comenzó a sentir que lo vigilaban a donde quiera que fuera; no sabía si simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoico y ya había perdido la cabeza, o sus instintos de supervivencia realmente dictaban que tuviera cuidado con cada uno de sus pasos.

Su burbuja terminó de caer cuando uno de sus peores miedos se estaba cumpliendo:

—El señor Malfoy requiere de tu presencia —dijo con seriedad Cho, la chica que desde hace unos días le atraía, solo un poco.

Con el pensamiento de que a la mujer se le estaba haciendo costumbre ser la portadora de malas noticias, caminó con desgano a la oficina de Draco Malfoy, el jodido hombre que seguramente haría rodar su cabeza.

Cuándo llegó hasta la puerta, se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar un par de minutos, analizando los pro y contra de ese encuentro, creyendo que quizá la mejor solución era salir corriendo de allí y no regresar nunca, sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados al sentir una demandante presencia tras él. Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el paso a su jefe, el cual en cuanto ingresó, lo instó a entrar igual. 

—Toma asiento, Potter —demandó el alfa, casi en un gruñido.

Harry, con reticencia, obedeció instantes después, aunque, pese a que sentía que se orinaba en sus pantalones, no bajó su mirada ni un instante, manteniéndola fija sobre ese gris tan profundo, que lo llevó a recordar una gran tormenta.

—Harry James Potter —siseó de la nada el hombre, asustándolo por lo repentino que fue—. Joven de dieciséis años, _beta..._

Frunció levemente el ceño. Realmente no era capaz de comprender aquel extraño comportamiento del rubio. Observó con extremo cuidado como de un sobre manila sacaba un par de papeles y lo que parecían ser fotografías. Creyendo que eran los papeles de su despedida, se permitió suspirar con agotamiento, sólo que no se imaginaba que estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Harry James Potter —repitió el alfa, leyendo la primera página de las hojas—. Edad: dieciséis años. Genero: Masculino —mierda, mierda y más mierda. Si hace unos instantes comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo, su cuerpo se tensó con una rapidez impresionante. Comenzaba hacerse una idea hacia donde se dirigía esto—, Genero secundario: Omega...

Entonces el hombre de impresionantes ojos de tormenta, levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente, interrogante.

—Y-yo...

—¿Cuándo planeabas dar verdadero informe de tu estado, Potter? ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que has sido haciendo esto? Y lo peor, ¿tienes a menos una pequeñísima idea lo que hubiese causado que alguien se enterara que tengo a un omega laborando, sin el jodido permiso de sus padres?

Temblando, lleno de miedo, hizo lo primero que su estúpido y jodido instinto omega le dijo que era mejor.

—Por favor, ten piedad —rogó, inclinando la cabeza de una forma que quedó completamente al descubierto su cuello, en sumisión.

Draco Malfoy se levantó de su lugar y rodeó su gran escritorio, posándose a un costado del moreno.

—Tu comportamiento fue muy inapropiado y no hablo solo de los problemas que hubieses generado aquí, si de la nada se presentara tu celo —Draco recargó la palma de su mano sobre la espalda del moreno—, sino también me refiero a tus padres, pues a ellos lo que único que les depararía es la cárcel.

Harry mantuvo su rostro gacho, sin embargo replicó a lo último.

—N-no tengo padres, ellos murieron hace un par de meses —susurró, sintiendo el ardor característico en su pecho, de cuando hablaba de sus padres.

En ese instante, el moreno dirigió su vista al rubio, notando que estaban a una corta distancia; por ello, también fue capaz de notar el brillo de satisfacción que inundaron los ojos del contrario, solo que no le tomó importancia.

—Bien, tranquilo —dijo de la nada Malfoy, regresando a su lugar inicial—. Sólo dime, ¿Cómo es que planeabas ausentarse durante tu celo? Está cerca, ¿cierto?

—Sí, será la próxima semana y aún seguía pensando en ello.

Odiaba su jodido cuerpo, odiaba todo aquello que gritaba en su ser, indicando que debía inclinarse y satisfacer a su jefe, viendo en él una buena pareja para enlazarse. Pero sobre todo, odió con toda su fuerza la sonrisa burlona del contrario, quien le miraba expectante.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste ocultar tu aroma? —entonces entró en pánico nuevamente, temiendo poner en riesgo a sus pelirrojos amigos.

—Pues yo... yo simplemente hice alguna mezcla de sustancias, que resultó en esto —Malfoy asintió, no muy confundido, manteniendo su olfato encendido disimuladamente, como tratando de captar un aroma en el aire.

Después de lo que parecieron muchas horas, el alfa rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado, el cual estaba estresándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Te daré una nueva oportunidad, Potter —espetó el hombre con seriedad.

Algo dentro de Harry se calentó. Lleno de agradecimiento, asintió y esbozó una enorme sonrisa; quizá el rubio no era tan malo como se rumoreaba, y él mismo creía... solo quizá.

—Gracias —el rubio asintió.

—Ahora retírate.

Obedeció, sin poder quitar su sonrisa en todo el camino de regreso a su área, ni el resto del día; simplemente se sentía demasiado feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes han de perdonar mi ausencia, sólo que un horrible bloqueo mental llegó a mí de la nada :( espero que les haya gustado, saben que yo lo hago con el corazón <3  
> Amo cada uno de sus comentarios, los cuales son muy inspiradores para mí y me hacen querer continuar este fanfic uwu


	9. Chapter 9

—¡Es absurdo que no haya ni una sola pista! —espetó Draco colérico.

—Así es señor Malfoy, no hay ni una sola prueba que testifique los crímenes de Tom Riddle.

—No sea absurdo, nadie puede maniobrar ese tipo de trabajos a la perfección. Siempre hay un fallo en el plan, y estoy completamente seguro que incluso Riddle es capaz de cometer errores —estaba perdiendo la cabeza con este estúpido tema, pero era de suma importancia, pues se negaba a dejar que ese cabrón se saliera con la suya.

Optó por levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia el ventanal, tratando de regular su respiración con el panorama que se hizo presente frente a sus ojos.

—Mire, incluso lo he seguido de cerca para captar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no hay nada de sospechoso en lo que hace...

—Pues obsérvelo más de cerca, señor Lupin, y manténganos informados con cualquier sospecha que tenga, aún así parezca incluso absurda —dijo con calma Blaise, mientras daba otro trago a su whisky.

—Ok, entonces sería todo por ahora —respondió Lupin, mientras comenzaba a recoger sus pertenencias.

—Espera —susurró Draco apenas audible, regresando al lugar que anteriormente había abandonado—, tengo otro trabajo para ti, que es de igual importancia.

Los otros dos presentes prestaron absoluta atención, pues no entendían que podía llegar a ser igual de importante en ese momento.

—Dígame señor Malfoy, ¿en que más puedo ayudarlo?

—Verá... —mierda, Draco no entendía porque de pronto se sentía tan nervioso al respecto, pero sentía verdadera curiosidad por entender el asunto— me he estado informando sobre un tema en específico los últimos días, porque hay varios factores de él que me llenan de intriga —Blaise levantó una ceja con confusión, pues su amigo no había comentado nada al respecto, no obstante, guardó silencio. Remus Lupin asintió—. Se trata de los Potter.

Draco observó como los ojos del _agente_ brillaban ante la mención del apellido.

—Sí, yo trabajé en ese caso.

—Entonces sabrás que Sirius Black fue condenado en _Azkaban_ durante veinte años debido a que fue acusado de único culpable por la muerte de James y Lily Potter, ¿verdad? —pareció que dio en una herida abierta, pues el hombre castaño frunció el ceño, pero asintió—. Bien, hace poco recibí una carta por parte de Tom Riddle que decía que le diera al chico Potter a cambio de todo lo que me fue arrebatado, y en su momento no entendí, pero haciendo conjeturas, creo que tengo laborando en mi empresa al hijo de James Potter.

—¿No estarás hablando de...? —Zabini fue interrumpido.

—¿Harry James Potter? —Draco asintió—. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—¿Qué sucede, señor Lupin?

—Sí, Sirius Black fue acusado del crimen, pero antes de él estaba como culpable Tom Riddle, hasta que de la "nada" fue acusado Black, quien mantenía buena relación con la familia —Draco y Blaise lo miraron expectantes—. Eso explica porque Riddle quiere tener a Harry entre sus manos. Oh, esto nos deja en mayor ventaja, y tengan por seguro que hundiremos a ese ser despreciable a toda costa.

—Bien, muchas gracias por su colaboración, espero que nos mantenga al tanto de la situación.

—Así será.

Remus Lupin se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza para posteriormente salir de la oficina.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Potter? —espetó Zabini inmediatamente.

—Por qué necesitaba comprobar primero lo que supuestamente ya sabía.

—¿Y qué es lo que supuestamente ya sabías?

—Aparte de lo que ya dije anteriormente, que Harry es un omega.

—¿Qué mier...?

—Sí, es un estúpido e insolente omega.

Blaise comenzó a reír.

—¿Enojado porque no se te ofreció como todos?

—Cállate, eres un idiota.

—Pero no tu idiota, cariño.

—Jodete.

Draco realmente no entendía como es que ellos dos terminaron siendo amigos, pero bueno, realmente lo quería como un gran hermano. Ellos siempre estaban el uno para el otro.

—Por cierto, tienes que hablar con él al respecto, pues ya sabes que reglas son reglas.

—Lo sé.

Draco observó como su amigo terminaba de beber su último trago y s levantaba del lugar en el que se había plantado.

—Sabes que adoro tu compañía, pero este nene necesita un poco de espacio para si mismo, así que adiós bebé —Draco simplemente rodó los ojos.

A los dos días, después de que recibió un informe detallado de Harry Potter por parte de Remus Lupin (quien realmente lo conocía, pues aunque no lo pidió directamente, sabía de antemano que necesitaría esa información), y un par de fotografías por parte de Zabini, Draco mandó a llamar al chico, pues lo mejor era ir directamente al grano; además, él nunca titubeaba en ese tipo de casos, pero algo dentro de si se encendía al pensar en que Harry se podría ir de allí, quedando totalmente expuesto a Riddle, quien tendría al chico entre sus brazos, como seguramente esperaba desde que lo vio.

Salió de su oficina para ir con Zabini y preguntarle si su juicio seguía en funcionamiento, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos, y escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes de la oficina de su amigo, decidió regresar a la suya, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, a Harry, quien seguramente estaba planeando retirarse, pues no había tocado la puerta. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, se plantó detrás de él, dejándolo sin salida. Una vez que ingresaron los dos, lo invitó a que tomara asiento delante de él.

A Draco, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le fascinó que Harry mantuviera su verde mirar sobre sus ojos, sin titubear ante su presencia. Pero no se permitió sumergirse en él, y colocó su máscara de indiferencia de siempre.

—Harry James Potter —siseó entre dientes, recordando la mentira que contó para poder ingresar a laborar allí—. Joven de dieciséis años, _beta..._

Un tanto divertido, observó como el chico fruncía el ceño en confusión, celebrando el haber obtenido la reacción que deseaba. Tomó el sobre manila que organizó instantes atrás y sacó toda la información obtenida.

—Harry James Potter —repitió Draco, leyendo la primera página de las hojas—. Edad: dieciséis años. Genero: Masculino... Genero secundario: Omega.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose directamente con sus increíbles ojos verdes, notando los nervios que seguramente lo consumían en ese instante.

—Y-yo... —no permitió que le diera explicaciones.

—¿Cuándo planeabas dar verdadero informe de tu estado, Potter? ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que has sido haciendo esto? Y lo peor, ¿tienes al menos una pequeñísima idea lo que hubiese causado que alguien se enterara que tengo a un omega laborando, sin el jodido permiso de sus padres?

—Por favor, ten piedad —rogó el chico, y aunque no su voz no resonó demasiado alto, fue lo suficiente imponente para doblegarlo, mostrándole su hermoso cuello en sumisión.

Joder, saber que el chico era un omega despertaba instintos en él que siempre habían permanecido dormidos, fue por eso que no soportó seguir viéndolo en ese estado y decidió levantarse para tratar de consolarlo. Aunque no dejó pasar la oportunidad para escuchar de sus labios lo que ya sabía.

—Tu comportamiento fue muy inapropiado y no hablo solo de los problemas que hubieses generado aquí, si de la nada se presentara tu celo —recargó la palma de su mano sobre la espalda del moreno—, sino también me refiero a tus padres, pues a ellos lo que único que les depararía es la cárcel.

Harry mantuvo su rostro agachado, sin embargo replicó a lo último.

—N-no tengo padres, ellos murieron hace un par de meses —susurró.

Draco evitó sonreír satisfecho. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que lo reclamara como suyo, pero él no era ese tipo de alfa... no más, lo prometió tras la muerte de Astoria; pensar en ella hizo que ese dolor característico hiciera aparición nuevamente.

—Bien, tranquilo —ensimismado, regresó a su lugar inicial—. Sólo dime, ¿cómo es que planeabas ausentarse durante tu celo? Está cerca, ¿cierto?

—Sí, será la próxima semana y aún seguía pensando en ello.

Asintió. Ya vería como ofrecerle esos días libres, para que estuviese sin preocupación. Inhaló levemente, extrañado de no poder oler a Harry, pues era verdaderamente extraño saberlo un omega, y no poder percibirlo.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste ocultar tu aroma? —notó como el chico se tensaba tras su pregunta.

—Pues yo... yo simplemente hice alguna mezcla de sustancias, que resultó en esto —asintió, no muy convencido, manteniendo su olfato encendido disimuladamente, tratando de captar un aroma en el aire.

Después de aquello, ambos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incómodo, pues sentía que estaba perdiendo su esencia, por lo que necesitaba estar nuevamente solo lo más pronto posible.

—Te daré una nueva oportunidad, Potter —espetó con seriedad.

Draco sintió algo cálido dentro de si al ver la sonrisa sincera de Harry, y quería seguir provocándolas y ser dueño absoluto... solo él.

—Gracias —el rubio asintió.

—Ahora retírate.

Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que el chico le provocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza u.u pero aquí estoy con capítulo nuevo. Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, les amo mucho 💕


	10. Chapter 10

Con cansancio, vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, notando que ya era demasiado tarde, aún más de lo que usualmente salía de la empresa. Apagó la computadora y tomó su vaso de whisky; con un fuerte suspiro caminó hacia el ventanal, como todos los días, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos, aquellos que a pesar de los días, aún seguían tan latentes desde que Astoria se fue de su lado. 

Quizá sonara ridículo, e incluso muchos de su especie lo tacharían de débil, pero él siempre fue fiel a lo que sus sentimientos pedían y era algo que no cambiaría por nada, porque eso era parte de su esencia y personalidad. Si cambias por alguien o algo, pierdes todo lo que construiste y te pierdes a ti mismo.

Quién diría que mucho de lo que es ahora se lo debe a aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron a su alrededor, guiándolo sin ellos ser consientes, porque sus propios padres jamás pudieron ser su ejemplo a seguir; entre ellos estuvo Astoria, quien le brindó el ejemplo de la bondad sin ser necesariamente suave, y tras la muerte de la chica, su estado benigno fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta quedar la persona histérica que es hoy en día. Quizá Astoria hubiese deseado que él fuera distinto e incluso otra persona, pero no le podía ofrecer más de lo que solo tenía y de lo que era.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que una fuerte tormenta había llegado. Terminó su bebida, tomó su saco y portafolio, y salió de su oficina con pasos calmos al ascensor, todos ya de habían retirado de la empresa, dejando más que solo el lugar. Llegó al estacionamiento y se metió a su automóvil. Sinceramente sólo deseaba poder llegar a su hogar y tomar una relajante ducha caliente. Iba a doblar la esquina, cuando en el mismo lugar vio a una persona que últimamente era parte de sus pensamientos, así que sin dudarlo estacionó el automóvil.

—¿Por qué aún estás aquí? —preguntó con verdadera duda, pues por lo regular su turno terminaba antes que el de todo, o al menos eso creía.

—Regresé tarde de una entrega, señor —entonces Draco notó que no había hecho nada para que Potter dejara de mojarse.

—Sube al auto, te llevo a tu casa.

—No señor, no se preocupe por mí —pero el rubio, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, se estiró y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Entra —espetó con voz plana y el moreno le obedeció de inmediato—. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

Después de que el moreno murmuró apenas audible su dirección, arrancó nuevamente, sintiendo al chico inquietarse ante su presencia. Pero no le llevó directamente a su hogar, sino que se desvío del camino principal, para llevarlo a una cafetería que sabía era tranquila; necesitaba platicar de un tema importante con el chico.

—S-señor Malfoy, este no es el camino —susurró, a lo que el rubio solo se encogió de hombros, y siguió manejando sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Un agradable olor a lavanda, fresco y relajante. Se permitió mirar de soslayo al chico, notándolo sonrojado y quieto, mirando por la ventana de a lado, quizá por la vergüenza de mostrar su olor verdadero, pero este realmente le era agradable al olfato. Sin más miramientos, estacionó su auto en el pequeño parqueadero y salió sin decir palabra alguna, a los segundos Potter lo siguió.

Ingresando al lugar de inmediato un delicioso aroma dulce los envolvió, además de una gran calidez, comparándolo al clima que hacia afuera. Invitó a sentarse al chico y él lo hizo al otro lado de la mesa.

—Yo no entiendo que hacemos aquí, señor —Draco sonrió, pero no respondió, ya que una chica llegó para anotar sus pedidos.

—Sé libre de elegir lo que gustes —el moreno asintió.

—Sólo quiero un café negro, por favor.

—Lo mismo.

La chica inmediatamente se fue, pero se Draco se dio cuenta como iba mirando al moreno.

—Iré al grano —dijo en un vano intento de deshacerse del desagradable sentimiento que le invadió—. Quiero que me digas qué planeas hacer cuando tu celo llegue.

Se reprendió por sus palabras, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿A caso no podía ser como siempre en frente de ese chico? Era una perfecta combinación de atracción y odio, pero no odio por él, sino por sí mismo.

—Tengo planeado reportarme como enfermo —respondió firme.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que sea convincente para faltar por cinco días enteros? —el rostro del chico recayó de inmediato.

—Mierda, no lo había pensado así —murmuró entre dientes, Potter abrió lo ojos muy grandes—. Oh, lo siento señor Malfoy.

—No hay problema.

La chica llegó a dejar los cafés y le dedicó una sonrisa a Potter, quien la correspondió amablemente, pero Draco gruñó disimuladamente, alejándola de allí con rapidez.

—Si no hay de otra, creo que tendré que dejar el trabajo —los hermosos ojos verdes del chico se cristalizaron, y no le gustó para nada eso.

—Sobre eso, no te preocupes Potter, yo hablaré con el encargado de tu área, y podrás faltar sin presiones —el mismo rubio se impresionó de sus palabras—. Y no acepto "no" por respuesta.

—Muchas gracias, señor, le estoy muy agradecido —el sonrojo de Potter fue lo más hermoso que había visto en años—. Yo haré todo lo que usted me pida.

—Basta, no me hables de _usted_ que me haces sentir viejo. Sólo dime Draco.

—Está bien, señ... —el rubio levantó una ceja— Draco. A mí llámame Harry.

—Ok, Harry, ¿gustas algo más?

—Gracias Draco, pero no, así estoy bien —respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de pagar, nuevamente retomaron el camino, esta vez sin desviarse a ningún lado. Cuando se detuvo, notó que alguien lo esperaba en la entrada de la calle. No pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Es tu pareja? —sus manos apretaron el volante con fuerza.

—¡No! Ellos solo son mis amigos.

—¿Ellos? —sus cejas se alzaron en clara duda.

—Eh, sí, vivo con dos amigos que ahora mismo son como mis hermanos. Me imagino que estaban preocupados porque tardé en llegar —su cuerpo se relajó.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos, Harry —sonrió. Sentía raro pronunciar aquel nombre, era como si un cosquilleo le recorriera por completo.

—Gracias por todo, descansa —Draco asintió y observó como el chico poco a poco desaparecía en el callejón, a un lado del hombre.

En el camino, fue reflexionando al respecto de como se sentía últimamente, llegando a la conclusión de que necesitaba salir a una fiesta y follar con quien se le cruzara primero. Para su mala suerte, encontró a una persona que no quería ver en mil años dentro su apartamento.

Blaise Zabini le hizo contarle porque había llegado tarde. A veces parecían un viejo matrimonio.

  
—Entonces, ¿Qué harás con el hermoso omega? 

  
—Le dije que se tomara la semana completa.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿te gusta, cierto? —Draco gruñó.

—No seas imbécil.

—Oh, por supuesto que te gusta —Blaise le guiñó un ojo en complicidad—, yo te conozco de hace años, así que no finjas delante de mí y dime, ¿Qué pretendes hacer para tenerlo a tu lado? Se nota que no es tan fácil como los demás —Draco se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sofá.

—Por favor cállate y vete, no necesito que me estés jodiendo hasta en mi propia casa, así que largo.

—Tranquilo, bebé, dejaré que asimiles todo y lo aceptes. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de regalarme un trago, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Eres un asco, te odio.

—Yo también te amo.

No obstante, ambos comenzaron a beber como hacia mucho no lo hacían, pues Draco realmente necesitaba liberarse. Blaise sabía que podía ser que su amigo aborreciera el amor, pero ese chico Potter parecía ser una buena persona... ojalá no se equivocara, realmente deseaba lo mejor para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, puede que no sea el mejor capitulo pero véanlo por el lado bueno, Yay van a comenzar a conocerse mejor uwu además recuerden que yo lo hago con amor, y que igual les amo, porque son unas personitas hermosas ❤ también amo sus comentarios y me alegran el día 💕


	11. Chapter 11

Harry se sentía cansado, debido a que últimamente el insomnio se había vuelto como parte fundamental de su vida. El día se sentía pesado y solo quería terminar su jornada laboral para llegar a casa, pero desafortunadamente minutos antes de culminar su turno, uno de los ejecutivos lo envío a entregar unos papeles importantes a un lugar un poco retirado, por lo mismo cuando regresó a la empresa, encontró el lugar casi vacío, a excepción quizá de aquéllas personas que su horario era más prolongado. Para su mala suerte, comenzó a llover fuerte, sin él portar lo suficiente para poder tomar un taxi, así que simplemente buscó un lugar donde poder refugiarse del agua, en la espera de su bus. O así fue hasta que un auto último modelo se detuvo frente a su persona. Le dio miedo.

Varías ideas cruzaron su mente, como que lo estaban confundiendo con alguna persona que ofrece servicios sexuales, y el peor fue que posiblemente lo querían secuestrar; en cuanto pensó eso, consideró la idea de correr, pero la voz ronca que hacia erizar su piel lo detuvo por completo. Resopló. No podía estarle pasando esto.

No supo cómo, pero terminó sentado en el asiento de copiloto, lleno de vergüenza y miedo, más cuando notó que Malfoy estaba medio olisqueando el aire. Joder, había olvidado por completo que el tiempo de la fórmula "oculta olor" había terminado, más decidió dejar ese hecho de lado, ya que no se expondría delante de su jefe para tomar su ración, y ni uno de los dos comentó algo al respecto. Su mente se puso alerta cuando el señor Malfoy cambió de dirección a la dicha, pero éste no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, así que se concentró a observar el camino, tratando de memorizarlo por si las cosas se llegaban a poner feas... bueno, solo era un decir.

A final de cuentas, solo visitaron una cafetería elegante, sin llegar a lo exagerado; era un ambiente cálido y relajante, lo cual irónicamente no importó demasiado cuando escuchó a su jefe hablar.

—Iré al grano —dijo con firmeza—. Quiero que me digas qué planeas hacer cuando tu celo llegue. 

Le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pues sinceramente no le estaba prestando la atención que merecía, es decir, debía ser demasiado precavido en esos aspectos ya que un pequeño descuido podría costarle todo. El tema en sí no era de su agrado, los Dursley habían influenciado mucho en eso, y siquiera pensar en alguien tocando su cuerpo de cualquier forma, le daba asco y repugnancia; he ahí una de las principales razones por las que huyó de ese horrible lugar, lleno de horribles personas, llenas de jodidos prejuicios. Ahora entendía el por qué su madre jamás mencionó a Petunia, su hermana, en casa.

Probablemente la envidia fue un principal factor. Lily, su madre, siempre habló de sus padres como dos seres comprensivos que le ayudaron y protegieron con todo su amor, debido a que fue la única de especie Omega en la familia, porqué supuestamente su linaje había consistido siempre en Betas. Ahora que recordaba, si bien su madre jamás mencionó a su hermana, tampoco había dicho que fuera hija única. Hugh, era un tema que más tarde se pondría analizar.

Se limitó a decir lo que había sacado por conclusión.

—Tengo planeado reportarme como enfermo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que sea convincente para faltar por cinco días enteros? 

—Mierda, no lo había pensado así —murmuró entre dientes, pero recordó frente a quien estaba—. Oh, lo siento señor Malfoy.

—No hay problema.

Entendía perfectamente que probablemente estaba siendo demasiado imprudente al seguir en un lugar donde demasiadas personas habían descubierto su mayor secreto (entre ellos su jefe, cabe recalcar), pero no podía simplemente dejar botado todo, porque por el momento ese era su único sustento y no quería abusar de la nobleza de sus caseros, además, sentía que si lo hacia, de algún modo los metería en problemas. Pero las circunstancia presente era muy difícil.

—Si no hay de otra, creo que tendré que dejar el trabajo —sentía tantas ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó.

—Sobre eso, no te preocupes Potter, yo hablaré con el encargado de tu área y podrás faltar sin presiones. Y no acepto "no" por respuesta. 

Sentía su ser querer gritar de emoción, es decir, ¿eso realmente estaba sucediendo? ¿No estaba alucinando? Seguramente el café contenía algo, pero la mirada determinada del rubio le dijo que no, que nada de eso era un juego.

—Muchas gracias, señor, le estoy muy agradecido. Yo haré todo lo que usted me pida —se sonrojó, pues esas palabras se podrían malinterpretar, pero Draco ni se inmutó al respecto.

Después de pagar, nuevamente retomaron el camino, esta vez sin desviarse a ningún lado. Cuando el auto paró, notó que George lo esperaba en la entrada de la calle.

—¿Es tu pareja? 

Harry quiso reír por tal insinuación, pero el fuerte aroma del Alfa lo distrajo por unos instantes.

—¡No! Ellos solo son mis amigos.

—¿Ellos? —el rostro del rubio mostró clara duda.

—Eh, sí, vivo con dos amigos que ahora mismo son como mis hermanos. Me imagino que estaban preocupados porque tardé en llegar.

Harry notó como éste se relajaba tras su respuesta, pero quizá solo era imaginación suya.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos, Harry —sonrió. 

—Gracias por todo, descansa.

Sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, mientras caminaba y sentía su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, así que se paró en el umbral de la puerta, y soltó un fuerte suspiro, tratando de relajarse.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó George con preocupación—. ¿Ese alfa te hizo algo?

—¡¿Un alfa?! —Harry pasó a brincar del susto, pues Fred lo sorprendió abriendo la puerta—. No, no, no. Eso significa peligro.

—¿Cómo es que...? 

—Sí, nos quieren robar a nuestro pequeño, hermano.

—No entiendo que está pasando, chicos.

Ambos se voltearon a ver cómplices, sonriéndose con cierta picardía.

—Entremos a casa, la cena sigue caliente.

Ingresando al hogar, fue a su habitación para dejar sus pertenencias y regresó de vuelta a la cocina, donde se lavó las manos y tomó asiento con ambos pelirrojos. 

—Entonces... —comenzó Fred entre bocados— ¿nos dirás quién es el Alfa?

—No sé de qué hablan, en serio.

—Vamos Harry, no tienes que ocultarlo, apestas a él —afirmó George.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Oh, ese Alfa —soltó casual, como quien no quiere la cosa—. No, no es nadie importante.

—Aaw, nuestro pequeño está avergonzado. Ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, Harry.

—Y nosotros te daremos consejos al respecto.

—No, no tienen que hacerlo, sólo es Draco Malfoy.

Los hermanos Weasley, quienes por cuestiones del destino se encontraban tomando agua, escupieron todo lo que estaban bebiendo, y el moreno se vio en la obligación de contarles todos los detalles.

—Definitivamente te gusta —espetó con burla Fred—, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con él, pequeño.

—¿Fue por mí que te apestó con su olor? —preguntó George con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Uy, sí, definitivamente esa parte fue debido a celos, pero no, no hay que asegurar nada... aún.

Los pelirrojos se notaban emocionados por el tema, incluso más de lo que deberían. A veces era difícil entenderlos.

Harry no dijo nada al respecto, era absurdo que él siquiera se sintiera atraído por él, aunque por otro lado, ahora consideraba a Draco como una persona excepcional y bondadosa. Sabía que lo había juzgado mal en un principio; y estaría eternamente agradecido, pues pudiendo despedirlo, le aportó una gran solución en su lugar.


	12. Chapter 12

Aún no podía creer que una semana había transcurrido desde aquel encuentro con Potter, y que siguiese sintiendo todas las sensaciones vívidas en la compañía de Potter como si instantes atrás las hubiese pasado.

En primer lugar y lo peor de todo, es que su primera intención había sido ofrecerle al chico Potter pasar su celo con él. Es decir, era bien sabido que el celo de un Omega duraba alrededor de cinco días, pero que si lo pasabas con alguien, el tiempo disminuía de dos a tres días. Era un plan perfecto para tener, aunque fuera una vez, a ese chico que era capaz de mandarle escalofríos a través de un solo toque o una mirada, bajo las sábanas de su cama. Pero, por alguna razón que ni el mismo era capaz de comprender, optó por tomar el camino más sensato: Ofrecerle unos días de descanso.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan noble, eh? —se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Era tan extraño, porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía ese sentimiento recorriendo su ser, cómo si se tratara de alguna droga; pero no quería seguirse concentrando en aquel asunto.

De ese modo, comenzó a revisar todo el papeleo que había dejado acumularse en la mesa de su escritorio. No es que fuera un holgazán que dejaba todo su trabajo para el final del día, pero es que últimamente le inquietaba más de lo normal el tema de Riddle y sus posibles planes para dejar en la ruina a _"G & M". _Otra de sus grandes preocupaciones, pues su padre no estaba al tanto de los problemas que venía cargando sobre sus hombros casi desde que Astoria lo dejó; definitivamente debía organizar otra junta general para verificar los avances de la empresa.

Por la tarde, cuando le pidió a su secretaria tener la presencia de Potter en su oficina, se sorprendió al saber que éste no había asistido desde el día anterior. Con ello estuvo completamente seguro que su celo había iniciado. Aunque, para el bienestar de su propia cordura, decidió no pensar en ello más de lo necesario, centrándose únicamente en su trabajo.

Estaba por salir de su oficina e ir algún sitio donde pudiese despejar un poco su mente, pero claro, como casi la mayoría de los días, no podía faltar la visita de su amigo a su oficina, quién inmediatamente asaltó las bebidas de su mini bar. Draco trató de platicar con él al respecto, pero a los minutos se arrepintió terriblemente cuando Zabini le comenzó hacer burla.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado escapar, Draquis, si claramente se ve que está bien bue...

—No lo dejé escapar, Blaise, además, ¡no ando tras de él! —espetó con cansancio, sobándose la sien, creyendo que de ese modo su moreno acompañante se apiadaría de él y se iría.

—¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso quizá yo le haga una propuesta para su próximo celo.

Draco evitó lanzarle lo primero que estuviera a su alcance o levantarse a borrarle su estúpida sonrisa cínica. ¡Se suponía que no estaba interesado en el chico! Mostrar lo mal que le ponía el tema solo demostraría lo contrario a todo lo que instantes atrás había dicho, y un Malfoy jamás dejaba de lado su palabra.

—Cierto, ¿irás a la gala benéfica que organizaron los Longbottom, o mandarás a tu secretaria? —preguntó con intriga Blaise, mientras leía algunos papeles que Draco tenía en su escritorio.

—No lo creo, lo único que deseo es llegar a mi apartamento para intentar dormir —murmuró Draco en voz baja—. De hecho, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un descanso decente.

Blaise asintió, comprendiendo un poco el sentir de su amigo, pues ante los problemas que estaban pasando, difícilmente podría dormir durante un largo tiempo. Entonces, antes de dar un trago largo de su bebida, sonrió socarrón, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Pues deberías ir. Posiblemente allí puedas hallar alguien que te ayude con tu mal humor —Draco evitó voltear los ojos.

—Yo no necesito... —pero una repentina imagen mental de Harry en celo le hizo callarse de inmediato— Bueno, quizá no sea tan mala idea.

Zabini sonrió y se levantó de su lugar.

—Entonces prepárate, en una hora pasaré por ti.

Con un fuerte resoplido, terminó de revisar los últimos papeles que le hacían falta, para posteriormente irse a arreglar en su baño privado. No es que le importara como lo vieran lo demás, pues su buena apariencia era única con lo que llevara puesto; solo lo hacía para su propia vanidad. Después de un rato, salió de su oficina, despidiéndose de Parkinson con un leve asentamiento. En realidad no faltaba mucho para que el turno de chica diera fin, pero pasó a dejarle la información de sus próximos días para que organizara bien su agenda, ya que también en unos días saldría de viaje.

Se encontró con Blaise en el estacionamiento, y cada quien se fue en su propio automóvil. El lugar no estaba muy retirado de la empresa, por lo que en un par de minutos ya estaban fuera del recinto. Dejaron sus respectivos autos en las manos del valet parking e ingresaron. Dentro del lugar, todo estaba pulcramente arreglado, parecía que nada estaba fuera de su lugar; incluso el simple sitio que había sido alquilado para tal evento, decía que a la familia Longbottom no les importaba escatimar en gastos. Algo que a Draco siempre se le hizo ridículo, pero cómo siempre, ese tipo de comentarios se los guardaba para sí mismo.

El _host_ los recibió con una leve inclinación y los guío a una de las mesas reservadas para las familias con mayor prestigio en la sociedad. Blaise no demoró en comenzar a observar posibles candidatas para su rubio amigo, y le halló a dos mesas de ellos.

—Pero mira quién está ahí —murmuró Zabini con una sonrisa de lado.

Draco evitó voltear, pues su mirada estaba posada en nada más y menos que Tom Riddle.

—Ese bastardo —dijo en un murmullo con rabia mal contenida.

Era demasiado irónico que ese imbécil estuviera en una reunión como esa. Quizá solo buscaba donde lanzar sus colmillos, para estafar y quedarse con todo lo que fuera recaudado.

—Gracias por venir, es muy dulce querer ser parte de una buena causa, ¿no lo creen?

Draco volteó su mirada, encontrándose con una mirada soñadora demasiado familiar que hacía mucho tiempo no veía: Luna Lovegood. Alzó sus cejas con picardía.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, _Good_?

—Oh, ya saben que mi familia es partidaria de estos eventos.

Draco y Blaise asintieron. En realidad, Draco la conocía porque entre las ambas familias habían tenido muchas reuniones, Luna tenía en ese entonces ocho años, mientras que él estaba por cumplir los dieciocho. De allí ya no supo de ellos porque se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estos años? —preguntó con interés, olvidando por completo a quien miraba con intensidad instantes atrás.

No estaba mal recordar los viejos tiempos, además, en su momento llegó a considerarla como una hermana menor, así fue hasta que perdieron completa comunicación. Había tanto que contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! 💕


End file.
